Hey There Marluxia
by Minnet
Summary: Directly related to Not Really My Assignment. A one shot where Demyx tries to sing a song to Marluxia, but Number XI keeps running away. When Demyx finds him, things get a little violent and wet. Not a DemyxMarluxia. Some cursing.


**Directly related to _Not Really My Assignment_.**

This is a one-shot showing what song Demyx played to Marluxia after he left the den in the eighth chapter and what happens afterwards.

I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_, and there may be out of characterness. So there. O, and this will most likely be short, but I don't know! Well, it ended up being shorter than any of the chapters in _Not Really My Assignment_, but it _is_ longer than other one-shots out there. So, whatever. Why are the rulers always broken?

- - -

Demyx exited the den, leaving Luxord and Xigbar to watch the television alone or talk, or whatever adults do when he wasn't around. He held his sitar close to him, with an impish grin on his face, just thinking about what might happen when he finally found Marluxia.

The Melodious Nocturne walked down random hallways in search of the pink-haired man. At one time he passed the library, and inside was a rather deranged-looking Zexion throwing books at a frightened Roxas, and yelling something about not being emo and Nobody understanding him. The sight just made Demyx giggle and anticipate the moment when he found Marly even more; he was hoping to get a reaction like that from him. He walked down some more random hallways and came upon the kitchen. Inside was Marluxia.

**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

The Graceful Assassin was enjoying a quiet afternoon in the kitchen, sitting at the part of the counter that stuck off of the wall, where members sometimes snacked at, eating some cauliflower with veggie dip, while reading a random gardening magazine. He wanted to see what the latest equipment for gardening was, so he had a subscription to some magazine. His peace and quiet was interrupted, as a certain blonde musician entered the room and sat down across from him at the counter, setting his sitar on the floor next to his chair. Marluxia tried to ignore the boy, but his constant staring was bothering him.

"Hi Marly!" Demyx finally said. Number XI tried to ignore him by continuing to read his magazine. "I said 'Hi Marly!' You should answer."

"Hello Demyx," Marluxia muttered in response.

"That's better! Whatcha doin'?"

"Are you blind?" asked Marluxia, then taking a bite of cauliflower and reading some more. Demyx got a puzzled look on his face.

"No… Why do you ask? O! I get it! No, I'm not blind, and I was just trying to make conversation with you. You don't always have to be such a dick to me, Marly," the younger man said, reaching over and taking some of the cauliflower and smothering it in dip before eating it.

"You're right; I don't. But I am, so live with it. And **don't** call me '_Marly_'."

"Whatever you say, Marly," Demyx said while grinning, causing Marluxia to glare at him.

"You are so incompetent…" mumbled the pink-haired man. Demyx shifted in his seat a little and frowned. "You know, Demyx, I really enjoyed the time when you were gone, even if it was only for a day. Maybe you should leave more often," Marluxia suggested, smiling sweetly, but in a mocking manner.

"You're mean. But! I have something to cheer you up!" Demyx told him gleefully while lifting his sitar up off the floor, into his lap, and then smirked at the other man.

"Put that away."

"No! I think you need to be cheered up and I know just how to do that!" the blonde started, before strumming the opening chords to the song he was about to play on his sitar.

"Demyx, don't. You're just doing this to piss me off and it's working. There! Does this make you 'happy'?" Marluxia asked, pissed off (as he said).

"O, Marly. You really are silly!" the musician said while smirking. He was about to start singing before something he didn't anticipate happened: Marluxia opened a portal beneath his chair and sunk in, grabbing his magazine on the way down. "O snaps! Now I gotta find him!" Demyx said, before opening a portal that led to the garden and running through. When he got there, he didn't see 'Marly', but just an empty garden. Cursing, he opened another portal, that ended in 'Marly's' room, and he walked into that, carrying his prized sitar with him. The portal opened just inside Marluxia's room, by the door. Demyx walked out and saw said Nobody on his bed, lying on his back and reading his magazine. When he heard the portal open, he looked over and saw Demyx sitting on his floor and starting to play the song again.

"Fuuuuuck… Demyx, don't you ever give up?" he asked, perturbed.

"You know I don't," the younger man/older Nobody said and grinned back. He was about to open his mouth to start singing, when Marluxia opened another portal beneath him and sunk through, once again. Demyx scowled when he saw this, stood up, and opened up a portal of his own. It led to about the only other place in Castle Oblivion that 'Marly' would go.

**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

Yes, The Graceful Assassin fled to the garden. Instead of opening his portal in the area that Marly was at, Demyx ended his portal just outside to the doors to the greenhouse. Through the doors, he could see Marluxia sitting by a tree, his back to the doors, reading his magazine. Quietly, Demyx opened one of the doors to the garden and closed it silently. He walked halfway into the greenhouse before stopping and starting to strum the opening chords to the song on his sitar. Upon hearing the music, Marluxia looked up from his magazine and turned around to see a grinning Demyx standing in the middle of the garden, playing his sitar. _How does he play so many songs on that with only three strings?_ he thought to himself before frowning.

Demyx finally was able to get through the beginning music of the song to the singing.

"_Hey there, Marlux'ya,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away,_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty,_" he sang.

The singing was good, but Marluxia was severely irritated and sort of in a state of shock. He didn't exactly like being called a girl, but the impact of hearing the song sort of froze him in place.

"_Yes, you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you._

_I swear it's true._"

Marluxia was out of his daze and started stalking towards Demyx, as the latter started backing up towards the door at about the same pace, keeping the same amount of distance between them. He began to sing again.

"_Hey there, Marlux'ya,_

_Don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen._

_Close your eyes,_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise._

_I'm by your side._

_O, it's what you do to me…_

_O, it's what you do to me…_

_O, it's wha--_O shit…." Demyx said suddenly, stopping his singing and speaking. He'd run into the wall. Apparently, he couldn't walk straight going backwards. As he stood against the wall for about two seconds, Marluxia suddenly grinned cruelly as he quickened his pace toward the blonde. Demyx started running towards the door (which was only a few steps away), opened it, and ran out. He started running down random hallways, with Number XI following closely behind, scythe (which he'd summoned just outside the greenhouse) ready to disembowel him at any chance. Demyx started yelling lyrics to the song again, completely bypassing the rest of the chorus and part of the next verse.

"Hey there, Marluxiiiiia, I've got _so much_ left to say!" he shouted, emphasizing certain words or phrases and holding notes too long, while laughing and running down more random hallways. The two ran past the library where Zexion and Roxas had paused from their little skirmish to see what the commotion in the hallway was about. They watched as Demyx ran by, shouting the touching love song to Marluxia as he swung his scythe. Roxas started laughing uncontrollably and Zexion took this chance to throw his prized book, _Sleeping Beauty_, at him and hit him in the throat, causing him to choke. O, we were following **Demyx **and _his _mischief.

"If _every_ simple song I wrote to you would take your breath **AWAY**," Demyx screeched out of tune, "_I'd write it allllllll!_ Even more in love with me you'd _falllllll_! We'd have it allllllll!"

Marluxia continued to chase him. "**I** am going to rip out your fucking _intestines_ and **STRANGLE** you with them!" he shrieked/threatened as he ran after the younger man. The random hallway they were running down ended in a T and Demyx turned down the right hallway; when Marly turned there, he didn't see Demyx. He stopped and pondered this for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey _Marly_," called Demyx in a sing-song voice. Number XI turned to look behind him as he was not only drenched, but jettisoned into the air by a geyser of water shooting up from the floor, as Demyx played his sitar. Suddenly, the water jet stopped and Marluxia was dropped to the floor; the musician just laughed at the sopping wet man before he opened a portal to escape. Said sopping wet man, grumbled obscenities under his breath and decided to go to his room and change into some dry clothes. On the way up, he ran into everyone's favorite (or at least the author's favorite) gambler and had a short talk with him. The author doesn't feel like typing that out, though, since it was in _Not Really My Assignment_, so readers can just go to the epilogue of that if they wanna know what was said. So there.

**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

Demyx was sitting in his room, 'happily' strumming some random tune on his sitar when he heard a knock on his door. Unlike that time with Saïx when he wouldn't open the door (or even wake up fully to tell the person to come in) he set his instrument down for once and opened his door. Outside was Luxord! Yay!

"What you are you doing here?" he asked, semi-surprised, but leaning against the doorframe casually, all while holding onto the outside doorknob.

"Take it easy; I just came to see what you did to Marluxia," the Brit replied. This caused Demyx to giggle uncontrollably.

"O, that…" he said, and giggled some more. "Basically what happened was, I wanted to play a song to Marly, but he was being bitchy and didn't want to hear it. I followed him around and finally got to play it to him and he went all Grim Reaper on my ass, so I ran and I soaked him with a surprise of water shooting up from the floor. Ah, it was so funny. If only you could use your whole time power thingy to go back in time and see it…" Demyx said and sighed.

Luxord laughed. "Well, that is a funny story. And you're right; it is too bad I can't do that. Since that's all, I'll be off. I've work to do," The Gambler of Fate said, before walking up the stairway to his room.

"Yeah, good luck with _that_," Demyx said with some sarcasm. He laughed a little bit more, then retired to his room to play his sitar some more, singing a certain song to himself (instead of Marluxia) for fun.

**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

**The End.**

- - -

The song used was _Hey There Delilah_ by Plain White T's. How _did_ Demyx play that with only three strings on his sitar? The world may never know.

Review if ya would or feel like it or whatever.

Remember those pictures of Demyx from _Not Really My Assignment_? There might be something out about them, but that's the 'work' Luxord was referring to when he left Demyx. _Might_ be a one-shot about them. But then, there might _not_ be one. Whatever. I'm done being stupid. :D


End file.
